


Rush

by Maygra



Series: Unfinished Business [3]
Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Notes:</b> Another corollary in<br/>the <a href="http://assignations.org/maygra/speed/unfinished.html">Unfinished Business</a> universe, a sister piece (in theme) to <a href="http://assignations.org/maygra/speed/sway.html">Sway</a>.</p><p>PWP with an adrenaline kink.</p><p>Many thanks to Gwyneth Rhys, Bone,Em Brunson and Rhiannon for beta duties</p><p><b>Fandom:</b> The Fast and the Furious -- Dom/Brian<br/><b>Rating:</b> Mature Adult (8,133 words)<br/>Please do not archive or post without permission. The characters and situations presented in <b><i>The Fast and The Furious</i></b> are the property of Universal Studios. This is an amateur fan work. No copyright infringement is intended, nor profit made. </p><p>send feedback to <b><a href="mailto:maygra@bellsouth">Maygra</a></b></p></blockquote>





	Rush

**Rush**  
 **by Maygra**  
 

 _I am so going to be out of a job,_ Brian O'Conner thought, dodging sideways as a beer bottle headed his way and shattered against the wall behind him. He could already hear the sirens,but only because he was close to the door. Between the brawl taking place in the bar and the music blasting, it was unlikely anyone else could hear a damn thing.

And if he had any brains, he'd get his ass out of here and let the black and whites handle it. Brian was off-duty. He was carrying neither a badge nor a gun and the brawl showed every sign of turning into a full-fledged riot any second now. The only problem with that idea was that when the cops got here, they'd seal the area off, and pretty much take everyone in whether they were fighting or not. Casting such a wide net would no doubt nab them a variety of things besides drunks and fighters: drugs, illegal weapons, gang members, underage drinkers…

And at least one parolee.

Brian tried to stay near the wall, to avoid getting caught up in the melee in the middle of _La Vida de la Noche_. One pool table had already surrendered to the assault; the felt torn, stained, and one whole edge cracked. Most of the serious non-combatants had already fled, but there were still a few crouched under tables, hiding in corners, unable to get to the doors at the front and back of the bar

One heavily made up girl (who looked maybe fifteen), crawled out right in front of him, only to squeal and fall back when three guys locked together stumbled toward her.

"Shit," Brian muttered and went low, catching the girl's arm and using his back and shoulder to apply enough leverage to make the fighters stumble the other way. He didn't stop though, just propelled her forward and waited for someone's hand to reach for him -- or worse, to feel the impact of a fist or bottle.

He did feel a hand and shoved the girl forward, toward the back hallway, twisting as he did so.

A meaty hand caught his wrist before he could swing, and he kicked out instead as he turned, then pulled the kick fast enough to overbalance and send him and his attacker to the floor. He would have laughed at the startled expression on Dom's face if the impact hadn't knocked the breath out of him and made him see stars. Well, at least he found who he was looking for, he thought as Dom levered himself off Brian with a hand on his chest.

"Ow!" Brian said as broken glass dug into his back and he rocked himself upright quickly. The rough feel the scrapes and pricks across his back and the nasty wet sting of beer in those same cuts made him shrug. God knew what else soaking into his shirt. "Sorry," Dom said and he meant it, offering a hand

"Tell me you didn't start this…," Brian shot at Dom.

"No, I've been trying to stay _out_ of it." Dom said, disliking intensely the brief flash of guilt, because really? Given past experience? Brian had every right to ask. Sometimes Dom lost control of his impulses, but not this time. He hadn't been entirely successful at staying out of it though. His lip was bleeding and there was a raw scrape across one broad cheek. The hand that reached out to pull Brian to his feet was bloodied and bruised

Dom hadn't really noticed the blood or the bruises until blood smeared on Brian's light blue T-shirt, and it probably made him madder than any of the punches he'd thrown or taken so far. Leave it to Brian to walk _into_ a brawl instead of away from one, like any sane person. And walk into a fight where his _appearance_ made him stand out: fair-haired and fair-skinned in a sea of darker complexions. Not that Dom was really surprised, but he'd nearly been out of it, almost out the door when he'd seen Brian slip inside and he didn't even have to think about it to know Brian wouldn't leave until he'd found Dom. And rescued a few damsels in distress along the way.

"Cops are coming," Brian hissed out, shoving Dom toward the back. Dom's jaw tightened and he moved, biting back the smart comment he'd been about to make regarding both Brian's intelligence and his sense of chivalry. Cops on the way made it a whole different situation and Dom supposed he should be grateful that Brian's chivalric impulses included him

Not that it was easy. _Moving_ made them targets, Dom's _size_ made them targets, and Brian's white face and shock of blonde hair made _him_ a target

They managed to hit the back door just as the cops poured in the front.

"Fuck," Dom said, because there were flashing lights behind the building too. He hunted for another way out. Brian did as well, then grabbed Dom by the belt and pulled him into the kitchen.

The cooks were wisely staying out of it and Brian checked again, seeing the stock room door. "Come on…" he said, patting Dom's back.

"This is a dead end," Dom said, turning around to head back out

Brian caught his hand. "Trust me," he said with a squeeze, and Dom stopped, then nodded. Trusting Brian was easy; too easy at times, like breathing

The stock room was no more than ten feet by ten feet, lined with shelves full of supplies. Brian didn't turn the light on; enough light came in through the inset glass panel in the door. Dom looked up and chuckled when Brian pointed. The roof access panel was almost hidden in the shadows on the ceiling. There was probably an exterior access as well.

"Up and over?" Dom asked.

Brian grinned at him. "Well, up anyway." He made a cradle of his hands to give Dom a leg up and Dom didn't argue about who should go first. The shelves felt unsteady when Dom put his full weight on the aluminum frames; the light structure wasn't anchored to the walls. Dom got a glimpse of alarmed blue eyes before his partner put his back to them, bracing them while Dom climbed to the top. From there it was still a stretch for Dom to reach up and across to push up on the panel, but he managed it. It fell back with a dull "thwap" of sound

It took a little maneuvering for Dom to get a grip on the frame and pull himself through. Once on the roof, he twisted around to watch Brian climb up, placing his feet carefully so as not to disturb any of the dry goods or towels on the shelves. The last thing they needed was to give anyone any clues about their escape route.

Brian hit the top shelf and reached only to stop when they heard the cops outside, voices raised in the kitchen, herding the kitchen staff toward the main bar. Seconds only before someone looked and Brian stretched for a hand-hold on the opening, only to have the shelving tilt dangerously underneath him. If he fell they'd hear him, hear them, and Brian shifted his weight back. He almost fell anyway and crouched down, centering his weight. The shelves steadied. He looked up at Dom, mouth settling into a thin line. Dom stared at him; would swear he could almost hear Brian mentally checking other options; but they were damn few and no time for any of them. "Come on," Dom said leaning over and stretching out his hand.

It was not worth Dom going back to jail, Brian thought, and waved Dom on. "Go. You can't let them take you in, D," Brian said in a harsh whisper. "Close it down. I'll let them find me." And that went over like a ton of bricks, Dom getting that stone-jawed look that Brian knew heralded a fight -- and they didn't have time for that either

"Fuck no." Dom glanced back and saw movement in the kitchen. He leaned further over the edge, as far as he dared, and held his arm out. "Come on."

"Dom," Brian said warningly, ready to put his own stubborn on.

"They catch you, they'll know I was here too," Dom said, trying to make Brian see reason when there wasn't any. Brian shook his head. "Come on. Trust me." Manipulation worked too -- sometimes -- but Brian was already sitting, like he was going to climb down. Well, fuck that shit. "I'm not leaving you, Bri." When all else failed, threaten

Brian gave him a murderous look and for a brief second Dom thought Brian might just let Dom take the fall just for being stupid. Then he swore softly and Dom knew he'd won the round. "Dirty pool, Toretto," Brian said, but he stretched out again, catching Dom's outstretched arm and getting a hand on the lip of the opening as he felt the shelves start to tip again

For a scary, prolonged moment it seemed like Dom wouldn't be able to hold onto Brian, and panic sent a rush of adrenaline through both of them. It wasn't that Brian would be hurt by the fall, but he would most likely be caught. And that, _that_ wasn't acceptable.

Dom heaved and Brian pushed, both of them almost falling back through the opening when Dom reached out with his other hand to grab Brian's belt. Brian grunted and got a knee up and that was all it took: they both fell back on the roof. Brian squirmed around and carefully closed the hatch

It took them both a few seconds to catch their breath, then Brian tapped Dom's leg and they moved, keeping low, peering over the roof. The front and back of the bar were lit up like carnivals, probably a half-dozen black and whites and twice as many cops crawling all over the place, vans pulling in, ready to haul off the fighters.

The alleys were full, too, and Dom eased back, crouching in the shadows near the HVAC units and eyeing the adjoining buildings. He could see the ladder that led to the ground, but that wasn't an option with the cops milling around down below like ants on hard candy. There were buildings on either side, alleys running between them, and they _might_ be able to jump, but not without making some kind of noise. By this time the cops would be spread out all over the block. From trapped in a stock room to trapped on the roof and Dom wasn't sure it was much of an improvement. God help them if this got big enough for the cops to send the surveillance choppers in

"We're pretty much stuck up here," Dom whispered, glancing over his shoulder at where Brian was crouched too, eyes scanning as Dom's had for any kind of escape.

"I'm hoping they won't check," Brian whispered back and made room for him in the shadow of the HVAC unit. "Chances are they won't. It's a bar fight. Be different if they were actually looking for something specific."

"How long do you think…"

"Hour, maybe two. Depends on if they haul them all in or take statements here," Brian said and leaned back, only to jerk forward again with a soft hiss.

Dom twisted around, checking, but Brian was reaching behind him. "What is it?"

"Glass, I think," Brian said and dropped his arm when Dom's hand closed warm over his shoulder, twisting him slightly so he could look. Dom's other hand searched across his back, open-palmed and gentle until he found the tears, the small pinpricks of pain and irritation.

"Hang on," Dom said and Brian leaned forward as Dom caught the hem of Brian's shirt and slid his hands under it, lifting the fabric carefully away from his skin. There were a few soft tinkles of sound as embedded glass fell off. Dom's palms skated over his back, seeking slivers of glass by touch alone. Brian shuddered and dropped his head, let Dom finish

"Feel any more?" Dom asked him, voice hushed, lips close to Brian's ear. His fingertips traced a steady pattern across Brian's shoulders and down his back, like a man reading Braille

"No, I think you got it," Brian said, then pulled the front of his shirt up and over his head, and shook it out. He'd need to wash it before he could wear it again, _if_ he could wear it again. Dom settled back against the metal of the unit and Brian leaned against him, smiled a little when Dom wrapped an arm around him and pressed his lips to Brian's temple. "You are seriously a trouble magnet," Brian said, nudging him

Dom chuckled, both of them scanning the roof once more; not that they could do much if they were found. Just habit. "At least you aren't in uniform this time," Dom said, and it was Brian's turn to laugh, twisting a little bit, so he could see Dom's profile, knees nudging up against Dom's thigh

"I don't know. I thought you kind of got off on it," Brian teased, running a hand along the inside of Dom's thigh

Dom had. More than he really, really wanted Brian to know. Dom pulled Brian in a little closer, digging his fingers into Brian's hair and guiding him until their mouths met. A thank you and an apology of sorts for the loyalty, for the trouble; accepted and forgiven. Brian cupped his jaw, pulled him deeper in. The mood shifted suddenly, Brian backing off a little bit to meet Dom's gaze. Not apology or thank you -- adrenaline, yeah, making their breathing shallow, their blood pump a little faster. Dom felt it like a sudden flare of heat had been ignited in his groin.

Brian felt it like a Nos hit, and keeping his hands to himself was really hard, harder than he wanted it to be, so he didn't. Gravel scrunched under Brian's jeans as he levered himself up, straddling Dom's right leg. "Something about rooftops that get you horny, O'Conner?" Dom asked, seeing Brian's body tense, the way his back stretched. More heat flared and he reached for Brian's hips. Not that Dom was complaining. Oh, no, not at _all_.

"Well, it's not the roof," Brian said matter-of-factly, wrapping both hands around Dom's thigh and Dom automatically flexed the muscle there, feeling Brian's hands tighten. "And we've got an hour or so to kill. _And_ you were supposed to be buying me dinner."

Brian grinned at Dom and Dom grinned back and shook his head. That had been the plan. Meet Brian at the club after work, have a couple of beers, play some pool, go grab some food, and then head home and grab the mattress. Dom had had his beers, but the pool table was broken and somehow Dom didn't think they'd be able to get delivery up here.

"And if the cops do come up on the roof?" Dom asked, but his hands were already digging into Brian's hips, fingers brushing the bare skin above his waistband.

"Maybe they'll buy that we weren’t fighting," Brian said, and gave a half second to the thought that this probably wasn't a good idea. At the same time Brian knew he was amped, his own adrenaline buzz still searing his nerves. Dom really was a trouble magnet, or it seemed so lately, except this time, Brian bought that Dom probably hadn't thrown the first punch. Dom was almost sober, for one thing, and aside from the bruised knuckles and the cut on his lip, he was pretty well unmarked. When Dom fought for real, he tended to end up with a hell of a lot more damage; not more than whoever he was fighting, but enough to feel it for a couple of days. But there were only a couple of tiny smears of blood on Dom's white T-shirt, a still damp spattering of beer across one shoulder when Brian leaned down close enough to smell it, track it along the muscles of his shoulder to his neck. Dom sighed and flat-palmed Brian's ass, pulling him in, looking up

A few beers couldn't get Brian to feel any more drunk than he did right now. The glare of lights from the surrounding businesses splashed across Dom's face, painting his skin silver and gold with an occasional stripe of red and blue. It was like hallucinating without the inevitable crash. Dom's full lips were wet and parted, soft under the pad of Brian's thumb, and he bent down, tasting, teasing, wondering if he'd always been so susceptible to getting high on kissing. Although maybe it wasn't him, probably wasn't, because Dom definitely knew what to do with his mouth, with lips and teeth and tongue.

And his hands. Brian sucked hard on Dom's tongue when those broad, thick fingers pulled the snap on his jeans, tugged at the zipper and Dom gave a small chuckling sound when he found only bare skin beneath. Brian grinned too, bit Dom's lower lip gently. He'd had a plan tonight, all right, after dinner, that had involved a whole lot fewer people and even less clothes. The fight had pretty much put down any chance of the preliminaries, but Brian wasn't one to give up easily and while the geography wasn't his first choice, the company most certainly was

"Thinking ahead?" Dom asked.

"Always."

Wasn't that the truth? Dom had no more anticipated this little bump in their plans than Brian, but like the man said, they had some time to kill. Dom pulled away, meeting Brian's eyes, wondering if they really were that glassy with passion and lust or if it was just the weird play of light. Then it didn't matter because he couldn't see Brian's eyes anymore. They closed tight, his head dropping back when Dom's hand slid under the denim, knuckles grazing the soft skin along Brian's pelvic line while his other hand was still palming Brian's ass

That spot on Brian's hip was a good one, time-tested and sure, but Dom never got tired of retesting it, the rush of blood to his own groin speeding up a bit when Brian swayed a little under his touch. Brian looked like he was being set up for a porn shot: his paler skin picking up all the wavering light, his jeans gaped open, loose around his hips, knees spread wide for balance, groin all shadows. Glinting blond hairs under his navel tickled Dom's knuckles as he nudged his fingers deeper into the shadows, feeling his own dick harden under the sudden rush of blood. He moved his knee, almost made Brian fall forward as their legs tangled for a second before he got with the program and moved, kneeling between Dom's spread thighs

Dom wanted to push Brian back so he was lying down, stretched out, but the gravel was rough and Brian had enough small cuts on his back that Dom actually gave thought to the fact that a rooftop was probably not the cleanest place on the planet. This would have to do though, would do, and he shifted again, shoved Brian's jeans further down along his hips and thighs until his dick was free and bobbing in front of Dom, inviting as hell, and moisture flooding his mouth.

"Dom..." Brian wasn't protesting exactly, but he sucked in a breath and braced his hands against the aluminum side of the HVAC unit, letting Dom move him however he wanted, wherever he wanted. He bit his lip to stifle any sound he might have made when Dom stuck fingers in his own mouth before stroking the wet result along the length of Brian's cock

"Oh, Christ, Dom," Brian murmured and Dom smiled at Brian's tone, at the fine tremor that shook his body when Dom applied his lips to the hot, taut skin. He had to grip Brian's hips again to do this because Brian almost toppled, unable to keep both hands out for support. No, he had to touch and stroke his fingers over the back of Dom's skull, drag his thumb down to feel where his dick slid into Dom's mouth. Surprised Dom every damn time because Brian was fucking _pushy_ in bed sometimes, all urgent and demanding and _now_ , _faster_. For all that, though, the touches Brian laid on Dom's skin were gentle, reverent even, like he was still surprised he _could_ , even after all their time together. Dom supposed he deserved some of it, both the impatience and the caution since it had literally taken him months -- well a couple almost -- before he'd been able to return even half of the incredible things Brian had offered from the start

Like this…like having Brian's dick fill his mouth, nudge the back of his throat, the scent of Brian's skin strong and familiar every time Dom inhaled. And Jesus, it had taken him far too long to figure out he liked this, loved having Brian in his mouth, the taste and feel of him against his lips and tongue. It was something Dom had never been in doubt that he liked for himself, but it had scared him a little to do it at first. To even try. A weird mix of fear and self-consciousness, wondering what it said about him that he liked having another man's dick -- well Brian's anyway -- fill his mouth and turn him on in a way _having_ it done never had. Or maybe it wasn't so much the feel and taste as the way Brian reacted, the way he shivered and tensed, fought back moans and small curses that made Dom smile, because he had learned and yeah, practiced and tested all kinds of approaches to get the best reactions from his lover, to shatter Brian's cool and control the way Brian did to him. Payback was not so much a bitch as it was pretty damn satisfying.

So he worked Brian's dick like it was a rare treat, licking and sucking, using his hand to keep the pressure up, the friction, knowing he was doing it right by the way Brian's thumbs stroked over Dom's cheeks, across the corner of his mouth, feeling Brian's dick push against the skin of Dom's mouth. Yup, there was pretty much nothing about sucking Brian's dick Dom _didn't_ like.

And Brian liked to have it done, watching Dom always, stroking across his jaw even as his body swayed to the rhythm Dom set, watching his cheeks hollow and lips spread thin, his hands kneading Brian's ass and pulling him in, moving Brian instead of his head. So typically _Dom_ Brian thought with as much affection as pleasure. "You're so lazy," he said on a hum of satisfaction. That made Dom smile too, chuckle around Brian's dick, and lift his head

"And you're easy," Dom retorted back, loving Brian's teeth baring grin. Lazy had nothing to do with it. He liked to watch Brian move, liked knowing that Brian could focus all that energy -- narrow it down -- on Dom, for Dom. For just a second Brian's fingers replaced his dick in Dom's mouth, tickling the roof of it before withdrawing and Dom replaced one taste of Brian with another

An indistinct announcement over a bull horn startled them. Brian tensed up and Dom hooked a hand around Brian's thigh as if he could protect him if something was coming. They both listened, hearts pounding, Brian all but quivering in both alarm and lust until the command, the orders, were dispersed and then repeated. Brian frowned, listening intently to hear what was being said, Digging his fingers into Dom's shoulder to get him to ease up, back off, even though his dick throbbed and it was hard to hear over his own pounding heart and panting breaths. No surprises in what he could hear and pretty much SOP: Obvious fighters to one set of vans, doubtfuls to another. Brian could almost see them, didn't envy his fellow officers at all in trying to sort this one out. He grunted softly when Dom squeezed his dick, stroked him, licked him again. He sucked in a breath, tried to grab some kind of control back but his brain and body weren't in synch at all, and his body pretty much told his brain to take a hike. The sudden resurgence of adrenaline and the touch of Dom's hot mouth set Brian off before he could even warn his lover. He swallowed the breath he'd taken let it out quickly, orgasm rippling through him like a too tightly wound spring that uncoiled suddenly. It left him shaken and shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second, When he opened them again Dom had that self-satisfied look on his face. _Seriously_ dirty pool

Dom laughed, low and soft, and wiped Brian's come off his face, held him steady while he shook and caught his breath, then pressed a kiss to his belly, feeling a little smug. Not like Brian could _do_ anything about the mess on the street below them, and since they were stuck, Dom just wanted Brian to stop worrying about it. Well, and it was a whole different rush to catch Brian off-guard. Maybe it was mean, but Dom considered it his duty to knock Brian off his stride at least as often as Brian did him, and really? He had a lot of catching up to do. "Up," Dom said softly when Brian was steadier. Brian levered himself up, catching his jeans so he wouldn't trip, and gave Dom room to get his feet under him. Dom stretched a little, working a kink out in his back, then reached out to cover Brian's hand where he was holding his jeans up and tugged him forward.

"That really was dirty pool," Brian said without heat and didn't protest when Dom pulled him close, leaning back against the HVAC. Brian ducked his head around the corner to see what he could see. Not much unless they got to the edge of the roof and that would be nuts; no point exposing themselves now after escaping the round-up

Dom tugged him back, caught his face. "There's shit-all we can do about it now, Bri," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation."

"Oh, is that what you're trying to do?" Brian said, openly skeptical but amused too, liking the glint of lust and humor in Dom's eyes. Liking more the way Dom was gripping his jeans, holding them up, which left Brian's hands free to do whatever he wanted. Mostly what he wanted was to smooth his thumbs over Dom's lips, wiping away a last trace of come from the dark skin, then do a little tasting of his own, a little sucking, show a little appreciation for the mouth that had just brought him release, that could both tease and infuriate him. Except it wasn't so much Dom's mouth as the man himself: fiery, sexy, take no shit, give it all he had, Dominic Toretto. Dom who never ceased to amaze him, turn him on, make him believe in things he'd given up on a long time ago. As far as Brian was concerned, if Dom was involved there really were no bad situations. "Let me see if I can do my best too," he murmured against Dom's mouth and felt Dom's smile under his lips

"Give it your best shot, O'Conner."

And God, Brian loved that too, the edge of competition that tinged pretty much everything they did: friendly, even loving, but competition nonetheless. And Dom had set the ante with that last little sneak attack. Brian would have to be more subtle

Dom's dick dug into his hip, and Brian palmed it, worked the front of his chinos open so he could touch, shuddered again when Dom gnawed on his collarbone a little. Wasn't fair that Dom still had all his clothes on, that his shirt now smelled like beer and sex.

Brian's fingers closed around Dom's dick, squeezing it a little just to hear Dom whuff out a breath. The full weight of it rested on Brian's hand, filling his palm, hot and heavy and hard. The flared head was slick under the probe of his thumb, and Dom was watching him intently, one hand loose on Brian's hip, still bunching the denim in his fist. Dom's other hand kneaded Brian's shoulder like he could wait all day while Brian decided what he wanted to do with the dick in his hand

Brian crowded Dom backward a little and Dom tapped his head lightly against the HVAC, making it ring. His heart was pounding and the rush of blood through his ears made everything sound overly loud and hollow. He didn't want to move because Brian was stroking his dick like most people stroke cats, cradling it and petting it, hands pale against the blood dark skin. He wanted the release he could feel building, but he didn't want Brian to stop or speed up or anything. He changed his mind when Brian gave him a squeeze and a grin and dug in his pocket to pull something out before pulling Dom's hand away from his hip and letting his jeans fall. That look on Brian's face pretty much made all of Dom's bones start to feel like jelly. He might be the trouble magnet, but Brian, Brian was just _trouble_.

The tube in his pockets was lip balm, Vaseline in its little phallic container, which Brian really did carry for his lips and he used it for that because his lips were dry, his mouth not much better. He hadn't even gotten a beer yet. He watched Dom lick his lips, felt him tremble a little under Brian's touch, and Brian thrilled at that, that he could do that to Dom. He thought about dropping to his knees again, sucking Dom off because Dom liked that too, was pretty damn appreciative and not a little impressed when Brian did it

Dom looked way more appreciative when Brian filled his palm with Vaseline from the tube and then slicked it all over Dom's dick, rubbing it in and adding more until Dom's dick was tight and hard and hot and _shiny_ ; all dark and trembling against Brian's hand like it had a pulse at odds with the trip hammer Brian felt in his own heart

It took some skill to change places without Brian tripping on his jeans or Dom giving it up right then and there with Brian's pale ass pressed to his groin. Dom had to grip himself hard, leaning into Brian's back, shaking a little at the smears of blood there and what kind of weird, twisted thing was _that_ that instead of evoking concern it turned him on something fierce because Brian didn't even seem to notice or feel them, he was so into this? Dom wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and found his hand, squeezed more of the glop onto his fingers so he could press them in between Brian's tight cheeks, and Brian opened for him, spreading his legs a little, as far as he could with his jeans at his ankles

"Got a problem back there, Dom?" Brian asked, his voice barely registering, words hardly making a dent in the fuzz in Dom's brain. Brian's tone did, amused and mocking and just jazzed. Dom licked at one of the bloody smears, wiping away the evidence of the small hurt, before pressing his lips to it. He slipped two well greased fingers into Brian's tight ass, feeling Brian relax beneath him. Dom grinned at the grunt and moan that he got as a reward

"Should I tell you to put your hands up and spread 'em?" Dom growled back, not that Brian could spread any wider he didn't think, but he could lift his hands and did, bracing himself on the unit, opening a gap that Dom could get his hands under. "A little pat down, Officer O'Conner?" Dom offered, but only had one hand free. His other was pressing his dick into Brian's ass, lining himself up with his thumb to guide, to give the rough little patch of skin a stroke and a nudge.

As a pat down, it was weak, Brian thought, but not bad when Dom's big hand stroked him from nipple to belly, then again, lingering on his hip, blunt fingers digging in a little against the skin and bone there. Brian bit his lip, hard, when Dom pushed in, breached and filled him. So fucking tight and full that he had to squirm, push back a little until he heard Dom panting heavily against his back. The hand on his hip tightened, like Dom might dig a handle into his flesh. Or two, when he was in enough to grab Brian's other hip and pull

"Oh, God," Brian breathed out, sucking in air when Dom didn't thrust in. He inched in, slowly, steadily, his forehead pressed to Brian's back, watching himself slide into Brian's ass. Gritting his teeth because just watching himself was threatening to set him off even before he got to the good part. Although this, this was good; Brian so tight and hot around Dom that even with the grease, the pressure was driving him crazy, constant and unrelenting, making his dick throb and sweat break out on his skin. He had to squeeze himself, let his hand shift to slide between Brian's legs, under his balls, looking for any leverage he could. Brian swore softly then tensed a little and leaned forward to give Dom a better angle. A lick across Brian's shoulder brought Dom the taste of sweat to his lips and he wasn't sure if it was his or Brian's. The touch of Dom's tongue made Brian shudder, shiver but he didn't flinch away, just urged Dom on softly, body trembling under the slow assault.

It took everything Brian had to not thrust back, to just push and be done, feel Dom's dick seat itself deep inside him, force him to find that spot that Brian was pretty sure would set him off all over again. He held himself still though, pressed against Dom's hands, caught between them and the hard heat filling his ass, stretching him. He made himself relax into the slight burn, swallowing against the increasing pressure that made his throat tighten and his breath come in shallow, harsh pants.

Dom was not going to be rushed, even when sweat broke out on his back, across his face. If he was going to fuck Brian on a rooftop, he was going to make sure he remembered the particulars, because really as nuts as this was, as fun, it wasn't something he planned on adding to their repertoire. He wasn't sure Brian would entirely agree but he wasn't rushing it, even though every muscle in his back and arms was tense, stretched, like he was holding himself still for a reason

Then he was in and there was no holding back. Brian's hips moved, his arms straightened, gripping the corner of the HVAC and he bent over as far as he could. "Yeah, Dom, go, go." Brian was panting heavily, too, rocking a little, urging Dom on and Dom was happy to oblige, to pull out a little and push back in more quickly, feeling the hitch and glide, the squeeze of muscles around his dick, all the way to his toes.

The sudden "bang" startled them both. Not a gunshot crash, but a dull thud tinged with a metallic hollowness, like there was an echo. Bright light flashed across the side of the unit and Dom didn't even think, just crowded Brian up against the metal, the movement burying him balls deep in Brian's ass with enough force to make them both choke on a breath. Dom muffled the moan trying to escape him by pressing his open mouth to Brian's shoulder until the urge to just give in and keep fucking Brian passed. Brian was trembling underneath him, muffling his own cry in his fist. A few shallow, shaky breaths later, Dom dared a stretch of his neck to peer around the side and then pulled back quickly. _No, no, no…_ There was a cop coming through the roof access, flashlight in hand, riot gear protecting his face, dressed like every bad SWAT movie ever made, checking out the roof

Carefully Dom pulled on Brian's wrist, pulling his hand back before the fingers curled around the edge could give them away. Although really…if they were caught they were caught. And Jesus, did he really want to be caught like this? Have Brian caught like this, naked and filled with Dom's dick? He didn't know if it would end Brian's career or not, but after all Brian had risked, that seemed more unfair than Dom could even get his brain around.

Brian tucked his arms under him, pressed his cheek to the cool metal and bit his lip. His whole body was throbbing, his dick rising, filling with blood and neither of them moved. Dom filled his ass like he'd never leave and his arms were like steel around Brian, covering him, breath shallow and hot against his back, the scent of his sweat filling Brian's nose, overwhelming his senses in every way. Dom's body tensed like he was readying for another throw down, which was a bad idea. A very bad idea given that the cop on the roof had body armor and a big gun and back-up down below

The light was sweeping the roof but the cop wasn't straying far from the trap door, even when he crouched and swept the light through the struts of the HVAC unit. Dom looked down, saw the light flicker, break up because of the gratings and the support frame and didn't move. Beneath him, Brian was shaking, fisted hands still pressed to his mouth, and Dom hugged him a little tighter, swallowed a groan because his dick was so not paying attention to the threat on the other side of the unit; it was perfectly happy to keep trying to dig deeper into Brian's ass

Brian was losing his fight to not laugh, or groan out loud, and Dom slid a hand between Brian's fists and his mouth, afraid he'd make some noise or movement that would catch the cop's attention. Dom hitched his hips fractionally, tasting blood on his lip, feeling Brian blow out a breath through his nose and tighten his grip on the hand Dom still had on his hip. _Oh, no…no, Bri…_ Dom thought, but couldn't stop himself, moving nothing but his hips, leaning his weight more heavily on Brian's back to keep him still. And then Brian almost collapsed and Dom held on tighter, sliding his arm around Brian's waist, feeling Brian's hard dick nudge his arm and Christ, he was probably going to come right about the time the cop found them.

Brian was so hard he thought he might pass out. Or maybe it was because he wasn't getting much air with Dom's hand clamped tight over his mouth, the edge of his palm almost blocking Brian's nose. But he didn't pull it away or try to get Dom to let go, fought back the urge to do anything, to pull Dom's hand away even though his lungs were screaming for air. He just gave in to the rush of blood in his ears, the deep pulse in his blood that was making him harder, the tiny thrusts in his ass he wasn't even sure Dom knew he was making. Pleasure rippled through him almost like pain, so sharp and clear that it stole away what little air he could get in his lungs. It was like dying a little every time Dom moved, every time Dom breathed, and Brian thought maybe he should be panicking because he wasn't sure he _was_ breathing any more

Everything around the edges of his vision was getting kind of indistinct and sparkly, but every inch of his skin, inside and out, seemed overly sensitive, sharp and undeniable. It felt like he could feel Dom's racing pulse through the fingers that dug into his hip, like every heart beat was pushing blood directly into Dom's dick until he could feel it as if Dom were fucking him hard and steady, when really, he was hardly moving at all. He forgot about the cop, the roof, the very real danger they were in, his insides clenching and his head pounding to that silent rhythm. Forgot about the lack of air getting to his lungs even if it was like dying because it wasn't like being scared, it was more like feeling himself moving further and further away from himself as everything got clearer, sharper, better.

The light swept again and Dom almost missed it, shifting his attention to Brian who was getting heavier and heavier in his arms, like he wasn't even trying to hold himself up any longer. Brian had one hand pressed to the unit but it was sliding down, held there mostly because Dom was pressing Brian hard against the sheet metal

"Roof is clear!" The cop sang out, looking back toward the hatch and easing through it. Dom though he might pass out himself as the jacketed officer disappeared. He let his hand drop from Brian's mouth

He wasn't prepared for the sudden deep breath Brian took, like he was surfacing from under water. That breath, deep and forceful, drove Brian up, put new strength in his body and Dom suddenly understood drowning, because now he couldn't get a breath, couldn't stop the sudden flood of blood and adrenaline, of sensation and heat in his blood, in his body. He came hard, without warning, muffling his shout of surprise and surrender against Brian's shoulder, and then lost the battle to keep silent when Brian came all over his arm, warm and wet and gasping for breath. Dom found himself leaning against Brian, against the HVAC unit, the thin metal pinging in protest, the metal itself blessedly cool, and Brian's body a cushion to lean against. Staying on their feet had nothing to do with will or strength, only with the angle of their bodies and the resistant bulk of metal and machinery.

Brian knew it too, one hand pressed flat against the metal, Dom's weight pinning him, the bulk of his dick still pressed deep in Brian's ass. He couldn't move, didn't want to really although his spine was pressed forward and Dom's arm had tightened around his waist so that it was getting hard to breathe again. But he could breathe; shaky, shallow, unsatisfying breaths but his lungs appreciated the air, even though his head was aching at the sudden surplus of oxygen

Dom eased back and Brian felt his knees give way, but Dom caught him, staggered under his weight and Brian wanted to help. Really, he did but he felt dizzy and elated and there were lights dancing before his eyes that weren't coming from the fleet of vehicles still surrounding the building.

Wrestling Brian was something Dom did for fun some days, but this…this was less wrestling and more hauling and Brian wasn't exactly a lightweight. No surprise when his dick slid from the slick nest it had made in Brian's ass. It was like Brian had lost control of his limbs or was going to pass out. Dom felt like he might, too, because he couldn't remember when he'd come that hard or fast. But he twisted, got his back to the metal again, braced his legs and held onto Brian, would hold him until his own strength gave out -- which might be a whole lot sooner than either of them really wanted

"Bri…Brian...you with me, bro?" he asked tucking his chin against Brian's shoulder. Brian's head lolled back, rolled. And finally, finally, he seemed to find some strength in his legs, and his hand came back, gave a clumsy caress to Dom's skull.

"Yeah...yeah, let me get my pants," Brian said. He bent over, and almost took a header onto the roof. Dom hauled him back up again, feeling a little concern, because really, this was weird, in a night of weirdness. Even for them.

"Ease up…catch your breath," Dom urged and Brian did, but he managed to catch his jeans too and pulled them up, at least past his knees before sagging back against Dom..

Which was pretty much it for Dom's strength, at least at the moment. He slid down, feeling the rivets on the metal catch a little as he slid against it. But Brian went with him only stopping when Dom did, kind of bunched up and tangled in his own clothes

His bare ass hitting the roof rallied Brian a little and he struggled up again, tripping over Dom and banging into the side of the HVAC unit with a clang that startled them both. They both froze, Brian's breath caught in his chest again and Dom gripping his leg, both of them listening for long seconds until they thought it was safe enough. Brian blew out a breath and looked down. Dom still had a hand on his leg but the other was covering his eyes. "Sorry," Brian whispered and Dom glanced up, then covered his mouth, shoulders shaking. Laughing his ass off.

Brian grinned and managed to pull his jeans up, making a face -- not comfortable. He was a little sore and a lot messy but having tested the roof-top asphalt on bare skin once, nasty jeans were better by far. Dom caught his expression and patted his leg to get his attention. Dom leaned forward to pull his shirt over his head and turned it inside out. "Wait," he murmured and came up on his knees and used the cloth to wipe at Brian's belly, up between his thighs, using firm, sure strokes that just sent a shot of heat through Brian's groin again. Not so much because of the touch but because Dom was being careful, gentle, wiping Brian as clean as he could before dropping the shirt on the ground and reaching up to help him refasten his jeans, taking care with the zipper

Brian watched Dom's hands move over his jeans, his skin; the blunt thick fingers never faltering or ceasing to be careful, gentle. He had to catch one, to feel the thick fingers between his own, test the strength in them by squeezing. Dom squeezed back, giving him a questioning look, and Brian couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling. Lack of oxygen or overloaded on sensation -- Brian didn't know, didn't care. The flickering lights around them became less distracting, voices faded from notice. He could hear Dom breathing, even above his own inhalations: steady, deep. Grounding him. The firm strength of Dom's chest supported Brian's legs, one big hand kneading his waist like he was waiting for Brian to realize something Dom already knew.

"Thanks," he said, quietly, voice dropping down into a whisper again because the air was trapped in his throat for different reasons than before, his knees were giving way from a different kind of weakness. Dom steadied him as he sank down, pulled Brian back and settled them both back against the unit. "Anytime, Brian," Dom said but his grin looked more amused than echoing the brief flash of awe and gratitude Brian had felt

Dom's mouth met Brian's willingly, easily, no longer striving for or reacting to the hot flash of passion or lust, or answering the rush of adrenaline and risk that had accompanied the sense of sex and giddiness, of having beat the odds once more. Dom's fingers dug into Brian's hair, stroking, untangling; Dom's love of the tactile showing up in ways Brian never expected and some Dom didn't expect either. Touch, feel, taste…Brian indulged him pretty readily when he wasn't so much one for the same need to test everything by his sense. Brian used words, used that quick and clever brain, reading things off Dom sometimes without Dom having to find a way to awkwardly express them. Saw past the bluster and the bad habits. Dom didn't mind fighting with words or his fists, but he hated arguing, and, an argument that got started with Brian was sometimes lost before they really got into it. It was scary how well Brian knew him, understood him. Scary and reassuring all at once. Loyalty was something Dom valued, affection something he took for granted sometimes

He tried not to take any of it for granted, but there weren't words and it was even more reassuring to know that Brian, as much as he liked words, didn't always need them. Like now, leaning against Dom, eyes half closed, a faint smile on his lips like ending up on a rooftop was what he'd planned all along

"I don't plan on sleeping up here," Dom said after a long moment, when his hand had stilled in Brian's hair. "Cops or no cops."

Brian chuckled softly. "Why not? It's a great view," he said looking around, and Dom followed his gaze

Yeah, so greater LA was spread out around them, winking and vibrant, the spread of lights and life almost making up for the stars they couldn't really see. Dom bent his head, offered a little non-verbal agreement. Brian blinked at him, sleepy and looking pretty content. Okay, so the roof wasn't that bad. The view was good and the company was…well, the company made up for a lot. He dug his fingers into Brian's hair again and tilted his head back. "Yeah. The view's not bad at all," Dom said, covering Brian's mouth with his own and taking his time.

Some things weren't meant to be rushed.

~end~

* * *

  
Want to leave feed back in my livejournal? Go [here.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/maygra/114397.html)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/maygra/114397.html)

7/24/2005  
   


  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** Another corollary in  
>  the [Unfinished Business](http://assignations.org/maygra/speed/unfinished.html) universe, a sister piece (in theme) to [Sway](http://assignations.org/maygra/speed/sway.html).
> 
> PWP with an adrenaline kink.
> 
> Many thanks to Gwyneth Rhys, Bone,Em Brunson and Rhiannon for beta duties
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Fast and the Furious -- Dom/Brian  
>  **Rating:** Mature Adult (8,133 words)  
>  Please do not archive or post without permission. The characters and situations presented in **_The Fast and The Furious_** are the property of Universal Studios. This is an amateur fan work. No copyright infringement is intended, nor profit made. 
> 
> send feedback to **[Maygra](mailto:maygra@bellsouth)**


End file.
